


The Next Step

by Kariachi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Ben 10 Reboot (2016), Gen, Legendary Pokemon, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: The day had been a long one, with plenty of Emotions and Experiences to someday work through, but some matters are more pressing than othersKevin's never been one for a lack of control.
Kudos: 1





	The Next Step

Sorka was uncomfortably hot against the back of his neck and Ellie had spread himself over his lap, using his shirt as a makeshift disguise while he repaired his, while Kevin

While Kevin turned the mess of that day over in his head.

He felt accomplished. In the end they’d done nothing but delay Squid-face until Ben figured out how to handle him, but he _still_ felt accomplished. And _warm_ , beyond Sorka. The three of them and Glitch had held their own, people had been _proud_ of him, and even if- Even if Ben got the win, if they hadn’t been there there’d have been no win to get. It was a good feeling. The _best_ feeling.

_But._

Kevin eyed his watch as he reached up to scratch Sorka’s little head soothingly, a reminder that he was _there_ and _fine_. Earth wouldn’t have been in such danger if his watch hadn’t been stolen. If somebody else hadn’t been able to use it. The memory left a dark and burning pit in his stomach, all anger and hurt and spite. Vilgax had known his watch, _designed_ his watch, and thanks to that been able to use it to cause chaos on a scale even Kevin hated to see. He couldn’t have it. As person, as an engineer, as a… _whatever_ he was to Ben’s hero. This couldn’t happen again. Ever.

Making up his mind, Kevin dug in his pocket for a familiar wood whistle, feeling his Sizzlipede’s fires cool before he’d even blown it. The weedy sound had hardly hit the air when a small blue portal opened up nearby. Ellie briefly tensed, only to be soothed by Sorka’s welcoming chatter at the small green pokemon that flew out. In a heartbeat Celebi was peeping away in concern, darting to and fro and healing their various scrapes and bruises, even that spot that ached when Kevin breathed. It was, nice. Familiar.

There hadn’t been much he and Sorka could rely on besides themselves, back when they’d been dealing with the time mess, but Celebi had been nothing but a pleasure.

“We’re fine,” Kevin assured the legend as they worked, “it’s just- I lost the blueprints for my watch at some point. If you see them, can you bring them here?” A thought popped into his head and Kevin couldn’t help the edge that came to his smile. “And the Forever Nerd’s gauntlet?” Celebi peeped an affirmative, and within moments two more portals opened. The same little green pokemon emerged from both, one carrying the blueprints just as they’d been when he’d last seen them and the other with the gauntlet the Forever Knight had used to travel through time.

Timetravel could be a _very_ handy thing.

“Thank you,” he said, because he didn’t have manners for much of anyone but Celebi was a legendary and a friend, which earned them some. The two future Celebi nodded and vanished back through their portals, while the first trilled and moved to settle companionably at Kevin’s shoulder. Ellie chirped curiously as he spread out the blueprints in front of them, using the gauntlet to hold down one corner, his mind abuzz with plans.

“The prototype’s fun,” he said with an edge of mischief, “but I think it’s time we upgrade.”


End file.
